


Birthright

by Naaklasolus



Series: Cuyan [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Tor Vizsla's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: The reunifaction of House Vizsla.





	Birthright

**Author's Note:**

> Kayla belongs to OutcastTrip1995!

Lordship over House Vizsla was Jax’s by birthright as the firstborn son of Tor Vizsla and as the chosen heir of Tor’s cousin, the woman had divided the House in two not long before Jax was even born and now it was his duty to unify the split House as one.

The young man quietly stalked towards his younger brother as the man tried to escape him, vaguely aware of the way Kayla and Tib had moved to stop anybody who interfered, the fight had lasted less than expected, but he had cheated a bit.

For a man who spoke with such confidence and bravo, it had been surprising to find the fear and uncertanity that existed within Pre. Jax knew his little brother had suffered under their father, and even if he hated Pre, it didn’t change the fact that Tor made them like this.

“Yield.” Jax told Pre has he loomed over his younger brother, slamming his foot down against the man’s chestplate which knocked his younger brother to the ground. “It’s one simple word. Let go of your damn pride and say it.”.

“You were exiled.” Pre snapped back. ‘You have no right to even challenge me.”.

It was an old Mandalorian tradition to challenge the Lord/Lady of a House for their position, or a chieftain. A tradition that even exiles such as Jax were allowed, which meant he was well within his rights to challenge his younger brother.

“I may be an exile, but I am the firstborn son of Tor Vizsla. I am well within my rights to challenge you.” Jax snipped back as he pressed down roughly and shook his head. “Pre, this isn’t who we are meant to be. You aren’t honoring our people, our ancestor or anything like that. Yield and we can change that.”.

“Why is it you finally decide to do this after Father’s gone, Jax?”.

“You can’t reason with a madman.” Jax tilted his head slightly to the right. “You might be ruthless, but you’re not insane. I can see the influence Reau had on you.”.

“It’s not worth it, Pre.” Tiberius added from the sidelines as he walked over to stand beside Jax. “Yield. I promise, Jax won’t do anything afterwards, he’s a man of his word.”.

“Unless you attack me first.”.

“Traitor.” Pre muttered as he glared at Tib. “I raised you, how can you stand with him?”.

“Because I learned the truth and you raised me to always honor my heritage.”.

“Last chance.” Jax added as he scowled at the blond. “You can either join us and reunite our House or be humiliated and banished.”.

Jax watched as Pre glanced at Tib who took a step back, evidently expecting Pre’s refusal.

“I yield.”.

The two brothers smiled in unison as Jax backed off and offered an arm to Pre.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
